never ending dreams
by Ashtrek
Summary: the story is set when the Sena and every players enrolled in college and are aiming for the rice bowl. the first chapter is my own version of chapter 333. probobly a spoiler
1. Chapter 1

**Rockistarz: YA-HA! It's me ya'll. This is my first eyeshield fanfic and pardon the mistakes and all. Anyways, just enjoy!**

"wait up, Sena!" Monta yelled as he was catching up with Sena, known as eyeshield 21, in the airport. The result of the entrance exam in Enma University was coming out today and the two of them were going to see if they would pass. Sena, with his light speed, made a quick, almost invisible cut in the crowded area, making all other people turn their heads.

"he's fast as usual," Monta thought as he stopped and panted for air. Really, there was no point with him catching up with the number one running back of Japan. When he reached the exit, he caught sight of a black, spiky haired girl and waved at her.

"yo, Suzuna!" he greeted, making the girl look up from her cell.

"Monta! Where were you? I have been waiting for forever. Wait, where is Sena?" Suzuna asked after noticing a certain shortie's absence.

"eh, I thought he must have passed you?"

"I didn't notice. He must have been at the University already. He was kinda excited to know the results." She replied after flipping her cell. She was about to put it back in her pocket when a strong gush of wind passed by her. no, wait, it wasn;t a wind, it was Kobayakawa Sena. The 2 looked at him, confused why he was going back the opposite way.

"sorry, guys! I left something in the plane. You go ahead of me, I'll catch up with you." Sena called up while running backwards, leaving the 2. When he was out of sight, Suzuna opened her mouth to say something. "who would've thought that that wimpy, cowardly shrimp would become a football player that would surpass everyone."

"he's no longer the Sena from 3 years ago. He's grown once again." monta stated before adding, "yosh! There's no reason for me to lag behind. I'm the no. 1 catching expert and I'll show the world what I'm capable of!"

Suzuna smiled knowing that not only Sena had grown and became stronger, even Monta had become someone who exceeded everyone's expectations.

"what are you smiling about?" he asked after noticing the grin that was on his friend's face.

"nothing, nothing… come on, let's go." She stated as she dragged him inside a cab. After a few minutes, they had arrived at Enma University. Suzuna and Monta directly went to the board to see if they had passed.

"hmmm. Let's see,..Raimon Tarou." She mumbled as she scanned the board searching for his name until she found it.

"Yes! We passed!" Monta leaped in joy. The reaction he got from Suzuna though, was not what he expected. Sure, she smiled but he expected her to jump in joy with him.

"you don't seem too happy that Sena and I passed." Monta frowned as he crossed his arms.

"it's not that I'm not happy. It's just that E.U lacks students that's why I'm not surprised you passed. This school just accepts anyone, either smart or not."

Monta had an understanding look upon him but not until when it shifted to an angry one.

"then what was all that weeks of studying for?" Suzuna didn't answer though. She turned her head instead.

'what?' Monta asked.

"nothing, I just noticed a presence." She explained. She glanced once again to see if there was someone and yes, there was, a Kurita with a very evil look on his face.

"new recruits!" he called as he approached them, still with the evil look on his face.

"ku-kurita-senpai?" the 2 of them asked in synchrony. They were horrified that their chubby, kind senpai had turned into someone like Hiruma. But Kurita, after seeing that the recruits he was talking about were his kouhais, the evil look disappeared as if it was never there.

"Suzuna-shan, Monta, Congratulations!" he greeted while throwing them in the air. After that touching reunion, Monta asked.

"senpai, why did you have that Hiruma look on you a while ago?" Kurita in reply grinned sheepishly.

'it's what I learned from Hiruma when I was still in Deimon." Suzuna nodded.

"it doesn't suit you senpai. Why did you enroll here in E.U? I really thought you would go to the same college as You-nii."

"I really did plan to enroll in Saikyokodai with him but Musashi said he had to continue his family's work and study in a nearby college so instead of leaving him behind, I decided to go our own separate ways."

The two nodded knowing it was really how Kurita is. He'd rather go alone than leave a comrade behind. Enrolling in Enma did him good too. He had grown many muscled in just a span of a year. They went to the football field and were shocked to see that many players had gathered. Mizumachi from Poseidon, Unsui Kongo, Koutarou from bando spiders and even Kaitani Riku had enrolled in Enma. Other famous players were also watching. Takami, Sakuraba, OOtawara and Shin from Ojou, Agon and Ikyuu from Shinryuuji, Takeru, Taka, Yamato and other players that participated during the World youth cup.

This left the Enma U. players wondering why such talented people had come to watch. There was no special occasion, is there?

"ne, Senpai, how come there are lots of people here? Is there a match?" Suzna asked after seeing the huge number of crowds.

"yes, Enma versus Koigahama Uni." Kurita replied as he put his helmet on.

"WHAT?" the players, Riku, Unsui, Mizumachi and Monta exclaimed, nearly shouting.

"Yes, didn't you schedule this practice match, Unsui-kun?" he replied as he looked at the bald player in confusion.

"me?" unsui asked as he pointed himself. "I didn't! I thought it was you, Kurita."

"if it weren't you, then who?" now, it was this time where they felt a chill run down their spines.

"it-it couldn't be." Riku started.

"the only person capable of doing such an absurd thing. . ."Monta added. "HIRUMA" they replied at the same time.

"**YA-HA!" **a loud cruel yell came from a distance. It was Hiruma in a Humvee with a tower at the back.

"watch out, Hiruma! Did you forget I'm up here? geez.." a long haired brunette complained while gripping the steel bars. "**kekekekeke" **was all she got from the demon quarterback.

"I thought so." The Enma players sighed in exasperation.

**Somewhere just outside the Enma school grounds…**

"karin-san, you also entered Enma right? Why aren't you in the football field?" a girl with black shiny locks asked.

"it's just a practice game and I have a deadline to pass. I'll join when-" She was cut off when someone unbelievably ran pass her only to disappear after a split second.

"Could it be. ." she ran toward the field leaving her things to her friend.

**back at the field. . .**

"sena!", "sena-kun!","eyeshield 21!" the people said as soon as they saw the familiar run the went across the field.

"Where have you been?" Suzuna angrily asked after landing a smack on his head. "gomen, gomen. I retrieved something important in the airplane."

They glimpsed at his back when he rummaged something inside it.

"This is the eye shield I used when I was still in Deimon. I kept it safe during all this years." He explained. He was about to put it back when something was thrown towards him in an instant.

"You'll be playing Sena." Riku stated as wear his knee protectors. "me? But I just ran with all my strength! Geez…my life is just all about running is it?"

"We can't afford to play poorly. Saikyoukodai came here to watch." Koutarou commented as he combed his hair in an old fashioned way.

"nyahahahaha. You better not lose you f**king shrimps! If you lose, I'll kill you!" Hiruma yelled as he shot them a couple of bullets.

"He doesn't change, does he?" all of them asked at the same time.

"are you asking that now?" the people who by now knew Hiruma Youichi's habits replied in synchrony. It was funny on how Hiruma had become popular with his tricky, cruel, demonic schemes. Even the spectators were well aware of it now.

"kekeke. Aren't you going to nag him, f**cking manager?" he asked towards the female standing behind him.

"No, he's not weak anymore. He's the opponent now. We have to defeat him no matter what." She replied coolly.

"kekekeke. And he's not a half-baked opponent either. I'll use all my tricks to crush him."

The whistle blew loudly motioning the start of the game. "ooh, good. It's a substitute! Watch me emi-chan. I'll defeat him." The opponent laughed. And right there and then, he was passed by not even giving him time to react.

"You trashes won't be able to catch up with that speed." Agon commented on the side lines.

"The faster runner back of this era. . ." Shin added.

"**Eyeshield 21."**


	2. Coach and Manager

**Rockistarz: low bry1! my second chapter..hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: i don't own eyeshield 21. but the story's mine. .**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: the coach and manager**

*pheeeeeeeew*

The whistle blew ending the match. Unsurprisingly the Enma U won with a tremendous score of 58-0 against the Koigahama U. The spectators though were unfazed as if the victory was inevitable. With Riku and Sena on the team, it's nearly impossible to defeat them if it were any normal opponent. Sena took off his helmet and placed it on the bench then drank from the water jog.

"Yes! We won!" Kurita exclaimed as he threw his fellow teammates in the air. Sena on the other hand, couldn't help laughing together with him.

"Oh, yeah, by the way senpai, how come we played already, I didn't sign up did I?" Sena asked after he was done being thrown in the air.

"Right after I found out you passed, I enlisted you I the football team, together with Riku and Monta." The fat center replied. The ones who heard him could only gape. It was unlike Kurita to sign up members without asking permission. Their senpai didn't change into a cruel tyrant, did he? Or did he?

The team was gathering in the locker room. There, they met a stern-looking old man. He had a cane on his right hand and his other was tucked firmly on his pants.

"hohoho.. Is this the rumored 'eyeshield 21'?" the old man asked with a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Anzai-sensei!" Unsui, Kurita, Koutaro and Mizumachi gasped in surprised then hastily bowed down politely. It would be understandable if it were just Kurita and Unsui since they were the soft hearted ones, but Mizumachi and Koutaro? They were out of the question. They were known for being rude and thick skulled so it was surprising to see them bow with so much respect. After seeing that the newcomers didn't do any action of bowing, he walked and circled them then struck their legs, right behind the knees.

"Ouch!" the three yelped in surprise. "What was that for, oyaji?" Monta asked, obviously annoyed.

A vein pricked at the old man's forehead and stomped his cane on the floor. "Don't disrespect your elders!" The sophomores yanked the three's head down and hushed them. They were still confused but followed nonetheless.

"Who is he, Kurita senpai?" Monta whispered. "shhh." The players in the locker room replied.

"No whispering!" the man shouted. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"I am Matsutarou Anzai. Your trainer and coach for the rest of your college years in Enma University. You all will be under my supervision and don't think that just because I'm old I won't punish you. Morning practice starts at 6 am and ends at 8. It would resume at 5:30 in the afternoon, and ends at 9. Be sure to attend on time. If you perform poorly on your attendance, I will not hesitate to kick you out of the team. Are we clear?"

"hai."Came the faint reply from the players.

"ARE WE CLEAR?" the old man asked once again, this time with a louder voice.

"hai." all of players replied.

"Good. You are dismissed." The old man exited at the front door, still with the stern look on his face. It took them a minute or so to resume to what they were doing. Well, all of them aside the new comers. When they were out from their stupor, it was Riku who asked nervously.

"Are we really going to have that old man as our coach? He seems like a real Spartan." The other two nodded in agreement.

"He really is but he's the best coach. Well, aside from Doburoku-sensei that is." Kurita replied.

"And don't ever show any rudeness in front of sensei. He will cook you alive if you do." Mizumachi and Koutarou chorused.

After the meeting with their coach, they were welcomed by the team members of the football club. The members were warm hearted and kind. Almost everyone was glad that the infamous eye shield 21 was on their team. Well, **almost.** There was someone at the corner of the room who was all by himself. He had piercings and a really dark hair. Around him was an aura that makes people wished they were never born. The said someone just took his things and left. This however didn't go unnoticed by them.

"He seems so familiar. Where have I seen him before?" Sena, Riku, Monta, and Suzuna thought unconsciously at the same time. When they couldn't ponder who the person was, they decided to leave it at that.

The welcoming party had finished quite early and the members were slowly decapitating leaving Kurita and Suzuna alone. "Suzu-chan, shouldn't you be gone by now?" the kind hearted senpai asked as he looked up from arranging his belongings. She in reply fidgeted and crossed her hands.

"ano, senpai, i..well.." knowing that she couldn't utter the words calmly, she breathe deeply before saying, "Please make me the club manager!"

All nervousness and dread disappeared from her face after seeing the wide grin on the lad's face.

"Great, Suzuna-chan! We were just looking for a manager. You would fit the role perfectly. Why did you apply as manager by the way? Shouldn't you be the cheerleading captain?" Kurita asked.

"Well, ever since I joined Deimon, i was always wondering what I could do for the team. I figured I wanted to be the cheerleading captain, but I can't. I wanted to be there when the team wins and when the team lost. Just supporting them isn't enough. I want to contribute something aside from moral support."

She replied with conviction. Hearing the seriousness in her voice, the latter took her hand and placed something on her palm. It was a miniature football ball. And although it was worn out, it was still clean and glistening.

"What's this senpai?" she asked after staring at the object.

"It's a charm. It always works when you're in a pinch. I have used this since I was 9 years old and now, I'm passing it to you. Since you're going to be the manager you must give your hardest, Suzu-chan. it's not going to be easy. Are you ready for the responsibilities along with it?" Kurita asked.

Although it was unlike him to be so serious, she understood that her senpai had known the meaning of responsibilities and had carried it ever since. He had the team behind his back and as the captain it was his duty to pull them together. She firmly clenched her fists and replied with the same intensity.

"Yes, I am. I would do my best to make sure that the team would make it to the rice bowl. "

"Right. Starting from this moment on, you'll be the football manager. Congratulations, Suzu-chan." Kurita smiled and held both of her shoulders. He was about to throw her in the air when an "ahem" came from the doorstop.

"Anzai-sensei!" the 2 of them exclaimed. They didn't notice the old man's presence until now. They were indulged in their all too serious conversation.

"I heard the talk just now. Suzuna, right? Since Kurita appointed you as the manager, I would be expecting your help from now on." The old man said with a soft voice. This sure surprised the hell out of her. Just this afternoon he was shouting and now, he was talking with her as if they had been good old friends.

"Uh, h-hai." She uttered nervously. Until now, she was uncomfortable with the man. She was afraid that he would gobble her up and throw her into the abyss. Anzai on the other hand noticed the reluctance written on her face and assured her.

"There's no need to be scared. I'm not a monster. I'm just strict when things are related to football but outside the field, I'm just a regular old man." He replied with a smile. The kind look he sent her was enough to calm her nerves down.

"hai, Anzai-sensei."

After their brief but serious conversation, they left and went their own ways home. On his way home, the old man couldn't help smiling knowing that the upcoming tournament would be very interesting.

* * *

**there you go...don't forget to leave comments, reviews, critics and etc. and please, no flames..**


End file.
